The present invention relates to devices for mounting an elongate flexible member in an aperture extending through a wall of a structure, and to a protection device for an elongate flexible member comprising such a mounting device.
In offshore energy applications, it is normally necessary to secure an elongate flexible member, such as an electrical cable, to an offshore installation. This is normally achieved by securing one end of the elongate flexible member into a so-called J-tube or I-tube mounted on the structure.
However, there are some circumstances where the elongate flexible member must first pass through an aperture in a wall of the structure to which it is to be connected. A typical example of this would be where an electrical cable passes through the wall of a monopole mounted on the seabed, which forms the body of an offshore wind turbine. In such circumstances, it is necessary for the cable to be pulled through an aperture in the wall of the monopole without causing damage to the monopole itself.